


we don't walk (we fly)

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no greater control than to have someone fall apart at your fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don't walk (we fly)

> _in the night, I peel at the soft skin of your neck with my teeth and ink it in with my hurricane tongue. getting drunk off the hazey, dew ridden skin, mouth lost to the notches dancing down your volcanic spine. the flushed skin rosy and boney body gaunt. devouring your storm and crying thundering in your wake._

 

* * *

 

 

The first time it happens it’s a press of the lips that ignites a spark between the two. Although he has a husband at home it somehow gets lost in the touch they share that pulls them together like gravity. Jongin submits to Sehun’s touch as if it’s some sort of magnet dragging him to a certain direction.

 

It turns Sehun on knowing Jongin had previously been home with his husband, touched and kissed by a man oblivious to Sehun’s existence. Of course, at times his jealousy flares but he knows where Jongin’s loyalty lays. Sehun is a kept man and cannot expect more than a few occasional rumps in the week. Jongin won’t leave Kyungsoo and Sehun doesn’t ask him too. It’s a wordless agreement they have formed ever since they met through mutual friends and the

 

When they’re together it’s a shared moment of fantasy. Jongin escapes a loveless marriage arranged by his parents and Sehun gets to taste a bit of heaven. It’s a win-win, really.

 

There is no denying how beautiful Jongin is when he holds himself open for Sehun. The tan powerful thighs pressed wide open by the ropes that flush the reddened skin - pooling blood to the surface. Sehun is careful to not bruise or leave any trace of him being there. It’s just tight enough so Jongin cannot escape but not tight enough to leave behind any harm. Any evidence of their infidelity--

 

The dark haired man is laid sprawled across the bed, blindfolded and bound, at the complete mercy of Oh Sehun. It’s addicting - that feeling of utter and total control. Jongin’s mouth parts, whining lowly as he cranes his head covered by the black velvet blindfold in Sehun’s direction body twitching to the cold air seeping through the window of Sehun’s apartment.

 

“Baby, please.” Jongin begs quietly, hushed, and gentle.

 

There is the innate desire to punish him. There is no denying that Sehun holds genuine feelings for the male before him. Sehun, unfortunately, just came a little too late in Jongin’s life. Married, a young son, the dream home - Jongin cannot leave that all behind because he selfishly wants what he doesn’t deserve. Sehun knows where he stands when it comes between Jongin’s family and himself. But, that does not stop him from wanting to make Jongin cry.

 

Even if those tears are only induced by the pleasure and the pain Sehun inflicts in one of their nightly rendezvous. All at Jongin’s consent, of course.

 

"Your words are a mess already, Jongin." he coos, and cradles the tan neck with his palm, fingers numb against the velvety skin. "And I'm taking responsibility." With a hint of amusement in his bright eyes before they're closed, he erases the last inches separating them and presses a kiss to the corner of Jongin’s pretty mouth, the prodding it with the tip of his tongue. "Sweet." he murmurs in the void duration before the real kiss starts, with their lips moulded together and moved so tenderly. Jongin tasted exactly the same as he looked, sugary and addictive, eager and ginger. Holding his weight up with his forearms, his kisses trail down the other’s neck gingerly.

 

Jongin arches towards his mouth. There is something irresistible about the other’s honesty with his body. He might live a deceptive life but there was absolutely no denying the pure instinct in which he moved - pert nipple aching to be swept by Sehun’s expert tongue.

 

The contentment shown in Jongin's reaction-- Sehun wants to warn him not to be so encouraging because he's already bad enough himself. He is in no suitable situation to do such things, the best he could do was to sink further into the kiss, where he moves his lips against the other's blemish free skin. His teeth sink into the golden flesh and Jongin whines. His experienced fingers traced along the hollow spinal line, purposely luring the pampered kitten into his trap. Guilty? Maybe.

 

Sehun is purposely loud. A loud suckle is heard through the room and Jongin strains against the bonds of the ropes as he tries to push his body towards Sehun’s mouth. His brows scrunch up cutely and his mouth parts - beads of sweat collected around the edge of his hairline.

 

It’s when Sehun’s hands find their ways down to the curve of the other’s bare ass that Jongin makes a gruttal song that comes from his gut. “Sehun--” He says in a whisper as if he is suddenly aware that Sehun’s neighbors might be witnesses to their adultery.

 

“So wet for me already, kitten.” Sehun murmurs against his skin as his hands circle Jongin’s cock. Jongin tenses against the ropes as if he wants to close his legs but cannot. His eyes open, dark and teary, surrounded by a ring of dark lashes. He looks at Sehun almost accusingly as if this was all his fault. Perhaps Sehun has a large responsibility in it all but by the end of the night Jongin would be forgetting his husband’s name for Sehun’s own.

 

Sehun knew what guys like Jongin wanted. It was easy to tell. They were the type of handsome men who were kept by their lovers. Kyungsoo was a successful attorney in one of Seoul’s most prominent firms. Jongin had to put his dancing career on the backburner once they married. Jongin sacrificed one of the lead dance positions at the Seoul Ballet for raising a son. Marriage wore out their spark. They made love when they needed release, never having the time or energy anymore to enjoy it. Romance became a routine.

 

Sehun was just a deviation from Jongin’s regular life.

 

Jongin wanted to be treated special. Taken care of and doted on. Controlled but not demeaned. Kissed like he was the fucking sun-- and only Sehun could give him that.

 

“Sehun- stop I-I am going to--” Jongin pleads but Sehun’s hand works at a faster pace. Sliding down the smooth skin of his cock, adding pressure towards the tip, the pad of his fingers catching on the senstive head, precum coating his fingers for a easier glide. Tonight would be just about Jongin, Sehun thought.

 

It was easy to forget that some people ended up as the ash pillars that people discarded their cigarettes on. Jongin was the collateral of another man’s dreams. It was a pity. If it were Sehun, he would make sure this beauty man was never unhappy - that he wouldn’t have to seek affection from other men. But he wasn’t.

 

Jongin cums out in hot spurts body limp against the restraints. His chest falls and his eyes close again - mouth gasping for small breaths. If he had been looking at Sehun he would have been glaring - knowing that Jongin prefers to cum with Sehun in him rather than by his hand.

 

“Ah, the afterglow.” Sehun says fondly, admiring the hazey glow of Jongin’s skin. It was amazing what watering a flower could do. Jongin grunts and Sehun goes to untie the restraints tossing them to the side as Jongin made himself comfortable in his bed.

 

His tan legs tangled in the stark contrast of Sehun’s white sheets. Sehun knew once Jongin decided to go so he could get home before Kyungsoo would be home that the smell would linger on those sheets. It sparked a pang in his chest but it was better to have Jongin this way than no way, he thought.

 

Or perhaps that is just what desperate people tell themselves.

 

 


End file.
